<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of Miguel by ShuTodoroki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855716">The Story of Miguel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTodoroki/pseuds/ShuTodoroki'>ShuTodoroki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WGP is for World Grand Prix [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cars (Pixar Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Bullfighting, Fluff, M/M, Party, Racing, Spain, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTodoroki/pseuds/ShuTodoroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Although he's arguably the most famous toreador in Spain, Miguel Camino can't help but try something new, having fought many bulldozers over several years. So why not try racing in the Grand Touring Sports competition?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miguel Camino/Petro Cartalina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WGP is for World Grand Prix [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Toreador to Racer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miguel Camino smirked as he emerged into the bulldozer ring, ready to take on another bulldozer in front of his adoring fans in Pamplona. The crowd cheered around him in the circular arena, adding to the exhilaration he felt before each match as a toreador. He wore the colors of the Spanish flag proudly, as he was considered one of the best bullfighters in all of Pamplona. </p><p>He held up the red cloth from an attachment behind his wing mirror on his left side, ready for the bulldozer to be released, a determined smirk on his hood. "It is time…to take the bulldozer…by the horns!" He exclaimed, eliciting a cheer from the audience. It had become his catchphrase of sorts, and he always said it before every bullfight. </p><p>Participating in the Running of the Bulldozers was one thing, but being a full fledged toreador was another. Although it was a reputable occupation in Spain and brought a lot of glory and fame, it was also a dangerous one. The bulldozer could injure the toreador severely, but risk of injury was also present to police cars and firefighters. </p><p>Besides, to Miguel, the reward was greater than the risk. His parents were hesitant about his choice of becoming a bullfighter after he saw a bullfight with them, but they knew that he was not one to be dissuaded. Many cars who grew up in Pamplona wanted to become toreadors anyway, and look where he was now!</p><p>Soon, the bulldozer came out from behind a door, and Miguel stared the bulldozer down, unafraid. He smirked, and slightly shook the red cloth, waiting for the bulldozer to inevitably charge towards him. They were always so predictable in the first few moments of battle; to the trained toreador, it was a cake walk.</p><p>The bulldozer's eyes widened in response, and it angrily banged its blade on the ground before it quickly charged towards his red cloth, kicking up dirt behind it in its fury. Miguel expected this, and he quickly dodged to the side, allowing the bulldozer to zoom past him.</p><p>The crowd shouted "Olé!" in approval, and Miguel gave a grin in response, having enough time to wave to the audience with a tire. Oh, how he loved his job… The bulldozer came to a halt before it hit the arena wall, and it turned around, looking at Miguel angrily.</p><p>Miguel just shook the red cloth again, a bit more vigorously this time. The bulldozer charged, getting riled up, but he dodged yet again, yanking the red cloth out of the way before the bulldozer could ram into it. The bulldozer skidded to a halt, and it was getting increasingly frustrated with him. Nothing that he hadn’t already predicted, though.</p><p>He shook the red cloth again, almost taunting the bulldozer, as it looked to the audience that he was tempting fate. The bulldozer rubbed one of its treads on the dirt floor, getting ready to charge. “Vámonos, toro.” He provoked, causing the bulldozer to snap, charging at him with full force.</p><p>However, Miguel reversed so that he was close to the arena wall, before he quickly dodged the bulldozer’s charge, and the bulldozer had no time to react before it crashed, head first, into the arena wall. </p><p>“Olé!” The crowd shouted again, impressed by Miguel’s smart way of evading the bull, and presumably defeating it. Miguel bowed, thinking that the bull was defeated since it had remained still, until it turned around, even more enraged from the damage that it took. It charged toward him, and he had just enough time to reverse out of the way.</p><p>However, the bulldozer just continued to pursue him in its fury, and he had to think of something quickly. Determined to defeat the bulldozer, he used the same technique that he used by speeding up towards the arena wall, before he turned sharply to the right, drifting so that he wouldn't lose control. </p><p>The bulldozer hit the arena wall, and Miguel continued doing this until the bulldozer was tired out, and after hitting the side wall several times, it had given up, letting out a low grunt. He watched the bulldozer closely, and after it did not try to chase him any further, he turned to the audience with a smirk. "The bulldozer is defeated!" He shouted in accomplishment, to which the audience gave a final "Olé!”</p><p>After the bullfight, he smiled politely as he talked to a reporter just outside the arena he fought the bulldozer in. "That was a close match today, señor Camino. Are you worried that one day you might be defeated by the bulldozer?" </p><p>Miguel shook his hood, still confident in his abilities. He had close calls like that before in his bullfighting career; it was just a part of the sport that would always be a risk. "I have had incidents like that before, and I know how to deal with them. It's a part of the sport." </p><p>The reporter nodded. "And you've been in the sport of bullfighting for quite a while, why stop now?" </p><p>"Exactly. Well, I suppose if I ever decide to quit being a toreador, I'd try out racing. That's something that I always enjoy watching." He had followed racing ever since his childhood, and his performance in the bulldozer ring showed just how quickly he could accelerate, as well as how sharply he could turn. </p><p>"You've mentioned that before as what your second career choice was if being a toreador didn't work out. If you ever find bullfighting getting boring, you could switch over to that." The reporter suggested jokingly, laughing a bit.</p><p>Miguel laughed as well. "Maybe. There are so many new bulldozer fighters I have heard that wanted to go into the sport because of me. It's flattering, but there's now too much competition in the field." </p><p>The reporter waved a tire dismissively. "Nonsense, you are still the best there is. Thank you for your time." </p><p>"De nada. It was a pleasure." Miguel headed off to his home in Pamplona, looking forward to resting up after the tiring bullfight. Racing, huh? Well, maybe he could give it a shot. Bullfighting was usually quite predictable, and he could go for a change of pace.</p><hr/><p>Miguel did his research, and the Grand Touring Sports racing series was the best avenue for new race cars, since they made it easy to get a team once you applied and got accepted. It was also a relatively prestigious European racing series, and he knew that some racing legends competed in that series.</p><p>He didn’t see any major drawbacks, so he decided to do the online application and submit it. It was just a form that listed his personal information like his name and car model, as well as previous occupations. More importantly, he listed his specifications like top speed and acceleration, which probably determined if he had a good enough performance to compete.</p><p>All he had to do was wait for a response, and that came relatively quickly, about two weeks later. His eyes widened as he read the text on the piece of paper. He was in, and due to compete in the next racing season of the Grand Touring Sports racing series. Of course, the application cycle took into account the need for training, so there were several months before he would start.</p><p>“Travel to Circuit de Car-talunya near Barcelona…” That was a pretty long drive, but he knew that he’d probably be training on that circuit. He had driven five hours before, anyway. Driving that distance one way wouldn’t kill him. He left his house the next morning, mentally preparing himself for the five hour drive to Circuit de Car-talunya.</p><p>The drive was, indeed, long, and Miguel was glad when he finally arrived at Circuit de Car-talunya. The acceptance letter stated that he’d be meeting his new crew chief who would train him there, by the name of Petro Cartalina. </p><p>The circuit wasn’t busy since there were no races going on, so it wasn’t hard to figure out that the yellow Opel Corsa waiting next to the circuit entrance was who he was looking for. He approached Petro, waving with a tire in greeting as he stopped. “Hola, are you Petro Cartalina?” </p><p>Petro looked at Miguel as he approached and smiled, nodding in confirmation. “Si, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Miguel.”</p><p>“Likewise. I look forward to training under you, señor Cartalina.”  </p><p>“No need for formalities between racer and crew chief! And from what I’ve seen from your bullfights, you already seem to have decent maneuvers that you can use during your races.”</p><p>“Muchas gracias. I probably have a lot to work on, since I have no prior racing experience. Unless you count running from a bulldozer as racing experience.” Miguel joked, laughing.</p><p>“Well, it’s certainly motivation for you to go fast.” Petro replied, laughing as well. “It’s good in a way that we have a clean slate to work off of. Some racers get hung up on techniques that they’ve used in the past, so having no prior experience allows you to develop your own style as a racer.”</p><p>Miguel nodded in agreement. He could see how those who had raced before liked to cling to old habits, even though it may be necessary to adapt to different racing scenarios. “With your help, I’ll be ready for the first race of the Grand Touring Sports competition.”</p><p>“Without a doubt. Are you up for training right now, or did you want to wait until tomorrow?” Petro asked.</p><p>It was the early afternoon when Miguel had arrived, and he figured that he could get a few hours of training before sunset. Although he had just endured a long drive, he wasn’t tired, and it was probably best that he get a head start so he could finesse his technique in the several months that he and Petro had. “I’m up for it. Better get started as quickly as we can.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s go.”</p><p>They headed onto the race track, and Miguel couldn’t help but look around in awe. He had seen racers race around the circuit all the time on TV, but he was now going to be the one on the track. He lined up at the start line with Petro, waiting for further instructions from his crew chief.</p><p>“I’m assuming that you’re not familiar with Circuit de Car-talunya.” Petro remarked, looking at Miguel.</p><p>“I’ve never raced on it, no. I know the layout fairly well, though, from watching races on TV.” Miguel replied, though he was pretty sure that his knowledge from just watching other racers probably wouldn’t help him much.</p><p>“Knowing the layout is still helpful. How about we take ten laps? So I can see what we can improve on.” Petro explained.</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Miguel thought about the layout of the track, as Petro counted down. “Three, two, one, go.” They both took off, and Miguel pulled ahead of Petro on the long straight section of track before the first right turn, making the most out of his speed advantage. </p><p>He slowed down in preparation for the first right turn, and remembered how he drifted in his bullfights to remain in control while turning. He drifted through the first right turn, and the left turn that was shortly after it. He kept the lead, and was comfortably ahead in the turns that followed as they traversed the racing circuit.</p><p>However, this changed when he approached the first hairprin turn in the track, and he turned hard to the left to take the turn. He felt his rear fishtail slightly, and he tried to countersteer to regain control, but he instinctively slowed down while doing so, which allowed Petro to catch up.</p><p>He pulled ahead once again on the relatively straight portions of the track, but he didn’t fare much better at the second left hairpin turn, as his racing line deconstructed while he tried to stop himself from skidding. Petro managed to pull ahead of him this time, and Miguel had to play catch up on the rest of the track leading back to the start line.</p><p>The rest of the laps followed this same pattern of Miguel falling behind on the turns but catching up on straight sections, which resulted in him narrowly beating Petro at the end of the final lap.</p><p>Miguel sighed, content in a way that he won, but he knew that he had to do better if he wanted to have a chance in the Grand Touring Sports competition. "Good race, Petro." He said as he stopped.</p><p>"You did quite well for your first time on the circuit. Granted, you struggled on the turns, but it's something that we can work out. You should be winning by a larger margin by your first race."</p><p>"Once I get used to the circuit, I'll do better." Miguel asserted. </p><p>"I know you will. It's going to be a lot of hard work ahead before the start of the Grand Touring Sports competition; are you ready for it?" Petro asked.</p><p>Miguel nodded without hesitation. He always took on a challenge; this was no different. He'd be the best racer out there in no time. "Bring it on."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Circuit de Car-talunya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several months went by, and Miguel worked hard with Petro to finesse his racing, to the point where he managed to take the hairpin turns without missing a beat, and defeating Petro by a large margin. He felt confident now, and he was sure that he'd do well at the first race held at the circuit, before it would move to other locations in Europe.</p><p>"How do you feel, Miguel? Like all of the training has paid off?" Petro inquired the day of the race, as the pair waited in Miguel's pit, his pitties hard at work preparing for the race behind the pair.</p><p>Miguel nodded. "Definitely. Because I've had so much experience on the circuit, I have a decent chance against all of the other racers." </p><p>"You've consistently done well throughout these past several months. Don't do anything different, and you'll be golden." </p><p>"Of course. And I'll pit if I need to during the fifty laps." Miguel recalled.</p><p>"You got it. It's never good to risk a blown tire or anything like that during the race. Go in confident, but not overconfident." </p><p>Petro had told him that mantra several times, and he knew that it was a good thing to remember. "Right. That wouldn't be good for my first race…" He said, cringing slightly.</p><p>"No it would not. Remember, I'll be giving you pointers through your radio throughout the race, so you're not alone." It was always helpful to give racers advice during their races, so they had the best chance of winning. </p><p>"With your help, I'll win this race." Miguel asserted.</p><p>"What do you say? You'll take the bulldozer by the horns?" Petro recalled with a grin, harkening back to when Miguel was a bullfighter.</p><p>Miguel smiled back. "Si, I'll take the bulldozer by the horns." He always liked his catchphrase, and he didn't see why he shouldn't continue using it. Of course, it was more a metaphorical bulldozer this time, but he’d treat the other racers like bulldozers.</p><p>Some were predictable, some weren’t, but he’d defeat them either way. He headed towards the start line with that confident air, stopping amongst the other racers at Circuit de Car-talunya. Although the news that he had switched to racing was known across Spain, the Spanish racers still stared at him inconspicuously.</p><p>He was grateful for the racers from other countries who treated him like any other racer, but he couldn’t help but feel a pang of imposter syndrome. Bullfighting was still associated with his name, and although he loved the sport, he had to prove that he was also a capable racer in the Grand Touring Sports competition, starting with this race.</p><p>The green light came on, and Miguel took off along with the other racers on the main straight section of track before the first right turn. He remembered the layout and the sixteen turns before he’d loop back to the start line, and he was confident that he’d take all of them nicely, which would help him keep his good standing in the race so far.</p><p>Because he was a new racer, he started at the front to give him an advantage over the more experienced racers, but he soon found himself slipping behind from first place as racers passed him during the turns. He thought he was doing well; what was going wrong?</p><p>"Don't overthink it. Race like how we did." Petro advised through his radio.</p><p>"Si." Miguel knew that he was getting more stressed, and that was no good during a race. He relaxed slightly, taking the turns fluidly instead of rigidly. He wasn't scared of the bulldozer in the ring; he shouldn't be scared of his fellow racers.  </p><p>He regained the confidence he was known for, and he stabilized in the top ten as the laps went by, gaining or losing a place here or there. When he wasn't stressed, he could have some fun. The anticipation he had before this race and the exhilaration he had during the race was comparable to his bullfights.</p><p>Fighting the bulldozer was something that he anticipated, and when he was actually in the ring he was exhilarated. Racing felt freeing, and he loved it. The air rushing against his frame, the asphalt under his tires, sometimes passing a racer here or there; the whole experience was great.</p><p>"You're doing well, Miguel. You can focus on overtaking in the last few laps, but you still have a ways to go." Petro said.</p><p>"Right. I'll probably pit halfway, since it's a good time to." Miguel replied. He was currently in fourth, and he hoped to keep that position until the twenty fifth lap.</p><p>Once the twenty fifth lap came, he drove into pit row and stopped in front of Petro. Right as he stopped, his pitties got right to work, changing his tires so he had new ones that could propel him to victory. </p><p>"Think of the other racers as your bulldozers. You defeat them." Petro said, giving Miguel some advice in person before he would get back into the race.</p><p>Miguel especially liked that advice, grinning in response. "I always defeat the bulldozer."</p><p>"That's the spirit!" Petro grinned back, just as his pitties finished changing his tires. "Now go out there, and prove that a toreador can be a racer."</p><p>"They will not know what hit them!" Miguel replied, flooring it out of the pits back to the race track. His pitties were quick, but not quick enough for him to come back in the top ten. He was in twelfth place, but he could work his way back up during the remaining twenty five laps. </p><p>He passed multiple racers as he reentered the top ten, and settled into fifth place for the time being, focusing on staying consistent throughout the race and not tiring himself out too early. The toreador does not make moves without thinking; that is what keeps them alive after each bullfight. </p><p>The race continued, and the final five laps were soon coming up as Miguel was now in fourth place after managing to pass one racer on the straight section of track after the start line. "Alright, Miguel, now's the time to try and overtake the three racers ahead of you." </p><p>Miguel sped up, easily overtaking the racer ahead of him, but he struggled to pass the second place racer, who was going quite fast, and taking the turns quicker than he could. He was stuck in the third place status quo for a full lap, and he slowly closed the distance on the final lap, but he wasn't quick enough. </p><p>He passed the checkered flag in third, which was not a bad standing by any means, especially since it was his first race. He just couldn't help but wish that he had gotten first. But he got a place on the podium, right? That had proven his point more than enough; he was a force to be reckoned with. </p><p>Petro and his pitties were cheering when he returned to his pit, and he gave a smile in response. "You did great out there, Miguel!" </p><p>"Muchas gracias, Petro. Third place is a strong debut, right?" Miguel asked.</p><p>"It definitely is! And you have a very high chance of winning this competition, with the other seven races left to go. Grand Touring Sports uses a point system, so even if you don't win all of the races, whoever has the most net number of points wins the competition."</p><p>That information was very encouraging to Miguel. He had a shot at winning his first Grand Touring Sports racing championship, and the prospect of that was exciting. "That's good! So I have seven races left to win, then." </p><p>Petro laughed. "Ha! I like that attitude. Yes, seven races left for you to win."</p><p>A racing official forklift came over to Miguel's pit, beckoning Miguel over with a tine. "They're calling the racers over to the podium. You're on." </p><p>"Oh, okay. I'll be there." Miguel told the forklift, who drove away, probably to the podium.</p><p>"Enjoy celebrating your victory!" Petro called out, as Miguel started to drive away.</p><p>"By talking to the press?" Miguel replied, laughing. "We'll celebrate properly when I'm done." </p><p>Miguel headed to the podium where he and the other two racers lined up to pose for pictures on the podium. As he waited, he found a smile coming upon his face. He knew that from this strong start, only good things could be ahead in his racing career.</p><p>He drove onto the platform on the audience’s right side of the podium, and waited for the media photo shoot to be over. He only followed Formula One, really, so he was taken by surprise when he was presented with a bronze trophy by a forklift official, who set it down next to his left tire.</p><p>“Congratulations!” The official said, before he drove off to get out of the way of the media frenzy that followed when he was presented with his trophy.</p><p><em>So they follow Formula One as well, giving everyone on the podium a trophy.</em> He idly thought, before smiling for the camera. A reporter soon approached him with a boom mic, eager to ask him some quick questions before he’d head to the main post race press conference.</p><p>“Miguel, how do you feel about winning your first trophy?” The reporter asked, holding the boom mic above his hood.</p><p>“Well, how anycar would feel. I’m definitely excited, and I owe it to my crew chief, Petro Cartalina. We’ve been training hard over the past several months, and it obviously paid off.” MIguel replied, ending the sentence with a light chuckle.</p><p>Another reporter jostled her way to the front of the several reporters surrounding the winners’ podium, which was new to Miguel since he usually only spoke to one reporter at a time. “How did your past as a toreador help you in your racing career?”</p><p>“You have to be agile and quick to be able to outrun a bulldozer, or else you’re scrap metal.” Miguel answered, quite knowledgeable in the sport of bullfighting even though he hadn’t fought a bulldozer in a while. “That agility and speed definitely helped me place third in this race.”</p><p>The reporter with the boom mic yelled out a question amidst the din of the reporters asking the first and second place racers questions as well. “Do you think that you’ll win the Grand Touring Sports championship with this strong debut?”</p><p>Miguel was thoroughly amused by the question, and although he liked the sound of winning his first racing series, he had to be realistic. “We’ll just have to see, as the next race is at the Silverstone Circuit, which is a totally new circuit for me.”</p><p>He was soon whisked away to the post race press conference, where he got to answer even more questions. It didn’t bother him, though, as he replayed in his mind how Petro and some of the reporters said that he had a strong debut in this race. He was looking forward to what the future held for him and his racing career.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Serra de Collserola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miguel’s racing career was bright. He wore his racing number of five proudly, as he went on to win that year’s Grand Touring Sports championship, despite not winning all of the races that comprised the championship. </p><p>He was the pride of Spain wherever he went. Although his paint job was unchanged from when he was a toreador, he still wore the fiery colors of the Spanish flag, which always turned the hoods of those not familiar with him. </p><p>Throughout his time of competing in the Grand Touring Sports competition series, he befriended some of his fellow racers, including Lewis Hamilton, Nigel Gearsley, and Jeff Gorvette, and they always raced bumper to bumper whenever they competed together, usually hanging out after each race.</p><p>No matter how fun racing was, he always appreciated it when he could relax at his home in Pamplona, maybe watch (or partake in for old times' sake) a bullfight here or there. He had become even more famous during his time as a racer than when he was a toreador, and although the spotlight was nice, he also valued being able to have the privacy of his home during the off season.</p><p>That is, until he got a call from his crew chief in Barcelona…</p><p>He rolled onto the pedal to answer, upbeat since he was just expecting a friendly chat to catch up, even though it had only been a few days since the end of the racing season for the Grand Touring Sports racing series.</p><p>"Hola, Petro. What's up? Enjoying your break?" </p><p>"Si, of course, Miguel, but I have news to tell you!" Petro said in an excited tone, which piqued Miguel's curiosity. </p><p><em>It must be good news, from the way Petro said it.</em> He thought. "And what news is that?"</p><p>"Sir Axlerod has invited you to compete in the World Grand Prix to represent Spain!" </p><p>Miguel was speechless for a few moments as he registered what Petro said. He had heard of the World Grand Prix from the news, but he didn't pay that much attention to it. Busy with his own races, he just said that it was the oil baron's choice as to who would represent Spain. He secretly hoped that it would be him, but he had only been in racing for a few years. </p><p>Sir Miles Axlerod said that "the greatest champions from around the world" would compete in the racing series, and Miguel thought that he wasn't experienced enough to be considered a champion. "Que? He invited me to compete?" </p><p>"Si! And you'll be happy to know that Lewis, Nigel, and Jeff will be competing as well. He told me over the phone." Petro revealed.</p><p><em>Sir Axlerod must've decided to take most of the racers from the Grand Touring Sports competition, it seems.</em> Miguel thought. "I'm glad to be racing with them again! I just wish that we had a longer break." </p><p>"Oh, we're not due in Tokyo until a month from now. That's where the first race will be held." Petro told Miguel.</p><p>“I’ve never been to Japan. This should be fun.” Miguel had only competed in different locations in Europe, since the Grand Touring Sports racing series was a European competition. He was pretty sure that his racer friends shared similar sentiments.</p><p>“Me neither; it’ll be a fun experience for the both of us. Especially when we arrive in Japan; they’ll be holding a welcome party.” Petro sounded excited about the whole thing, and Miguel was too. It was his first “world” racing competition, and he looked forward to meeting other racers that he hadn’t already met yet. </p><p>“A party always sounds great. We’d also be able to hang out with Lewis, Nigel, and Jeff and their crew chiefs.”</p><p>“You mean you hang out with Lewis, Nigel, and Jeff, and I hang out with their crew chiefs.” Petro corrected, laughing a bit. It usually ended up that way, though Petro didn’t mind since he liked to talk about training strategies with the other crew chiefs.</p><p>Miguel rolled his eyes. “Well, you like to talk technical with them while we talk about more interesting things.” </p><p>“Right, right. Do you feel like you need to train during the month we have before the start of the World Grand Prix? I don’t think you do since you’re so used to the circuit racing format, but the tracks also have dirt sections that might be a bit difficult. Though you have experience with driving on dirt from your time as a toreador, so it’s up to you.”</p><p>Miguel thought about it for a while before he responded. Even though he did have experience with dirt, he was more familiar with asphalt now. Besides, the bulldozer ring was quite small, unlike the fairly long sections of dirt some tracks had. It would be wise that he get more practice so he could be his best during the races.</p><p>"I think it'd be a good idea to train a bit on dirt before we travel to Tokyo."</p><p>"Alright, I know where you can get practice on dirt. How about we meet at Circuit de Car-talunya tomorrow morning? Maybe we could do some warm up laps, and then head off to the neighboring Serra de Collserola mountain range, where there are plenty of dirt roads for you to practice on." </p><p>Of course, that would mean another long drive for Miguel, but it was nothing that he wasn't used to at this point. "Sounds like a plan. I look forward to kicking up some dirt!" </p><p>"Not too much dirt, Miguel. They're public roads." Petro reminded Miguel, chuckling a bit from amusement.</p><p>"Right. Though I think that I would be going faster on the dirt sections in the World Grand Prix, no?" At least, that’s what he thought. Unless there was some sort of speed limit on the dirt sections for the racers’ safety.</p><p>"Oh, the speed limit is quite high on the roads, and trust me; with how bendy they are, you'll have to keep your speed down anyway." Petro replied.</p><p>“Hairpin turns galore, huh? My favorite.” Miguel said with a hint of sarcasm, but he laughed it off to show that he actually wasn’t that bothered. He was used to them by now, with how many racing circuits he had raced on by this point.</p><p>Well, it was understandable that Miguel still didn’t like them very much; for any racer, hairpin turns were a challenge. No one actually <em>liked</em> them. “Think about it this way: if the dirt sections turn out to be less difficult, you’ll be overprepared.” </p><p>"Yeah, can't be too prepared for a race! I'll make Spain proud." Miguel asserted. If he was going to represent Spain in the World Grand Prix, he was going to do it well.</p><p>"I know you will. I'll see you tomorrow!"</p><p>"Hasta luego!" </p><p>Miguel heard Petro hang up, and he reversed off of the pedal for the phone. He looked forward to training with Petro again, and he knew that he'd do well at the World Grand Prix with his help, just like at the Grand Touring Sports race.</p><hr/><p>Miguel pulled up at Circuit de Car-talunya, this time being the first one there. He left early that morning to arrive at the racing circuit, which was again deserted due to no races going on. There was a breeze against his frame as the circuit entrance stood before him, and he couldn't help but feel a rush of nostalgia from when he was first here a few years ago.</p><p>So much had happened in that time frame; he was probably the most famous race car in Spain now. He also first met Petro here, and they had grown to be great friends over time. Coincidentally, as he thought about his first meeting with the yellow Opel Corsa, Petro pulled up, and waved hello as he stopped.</p><p>"Miguel! You're here early." </p><p>Miguel waved back, a slight smile on his hood. "Well, I didn't want to keep you waiting. You arrived only a few minutes after I did, anyway."</p><p>"Ah, I'm glad that you weren't here by yourself for too long. So, are you ready for those warm up laps?" Petro asked.</p><p>When would the answer to that question ever be no? Miguel was always eager to train; he was an energetic car, and that showed in his choice of professions. "It's only been a few days since the last race of the season, but why not? I'd never say no to racing." </p><p>"I like the enthusiasm! Let's go!" The two cars headed onto the track, and they were off in no time, traversing the full length of the circuit. Miguel, now experienced and seasoned in the art of racing, had no issues staying ahead of Petro.</p><p>Petro, however, didn't mind, since it was good that his racer was staying ahead of him. After all, Miguel was the one who was racing; not him. After a few laps, they stopped slightly past the start line, thoroughly warmed up.</p><p>"I'd say that's enough; what about you?" Petro inquired, looking at Miguel intently as he waited for an answer.</p><p>Miguel nodded. "That was fun, but we should head to Serra de Collserola so I can practice on dirt. Is it far from here?" </p><p>"Nope! We can take a leisurely half an hour drive there. It's also very scenic, so that's an added bonus to your training." Petro, being a Barcelona native, knew all of the best places in Barcelona.</p><p>Miguel, ironically, had seen most of the scenic parts of other countries during his travels when he was competing in races, but he never really explored his home country of Spain. Sure, the drive to Circuit de Car-talunya had some pretty nice forests that he passed by while on the highway, but it was nothing more. "I look forward to seeing the mountain range!" </p><p>"I promise that it won't disappoint." Petro said, as they drove off from the racing circuit, passing through the surrounding town before they started ascending up the winding mountain roads of the Spanish countryside. However, the road was still asphalt; Miguel wasn't sure where the dirt roads Petro spoke of were.</p><p>That is, until they turned off of the main road, and onto a dirt road that was part of the national park. Miguel looked around in awe at the short rocky cliffs that surrounded the road as it ascended, until Petro stopped on a ledge off of the road that was provided for cars to look out onto the trees below.</p><p>"So? How do you like it?" Petro asked, glancing at Miguel as they enjoyed the view.</p><p>"It's definitely very scenic! And I have a feeling that we're not at the peak of this mountain we're ascending." Miguel replied, looking back at the road that was behind them. It kept going with its upward gradient.</p><p>"Of course not! That's your training. Up ahead, it meanders around the mountain side, so you have sharp turns and an upward gradient to contend with. It gives a real challenge, but it'll definitely help with familiarizing you with dirt." </p><p>"I'm ready to start when you are." Miguel said. He was glad that he was getting this extra training, because steadily driving uphill definitely required endurance, and the flat nature of race tracks didn't provide him that sort of training. </p><p>Petro nodded. "Alright. Try reaching the mountain peak as quickly as you can. I'll follow behind you." </p><p>Miguel reversed back onto the dirt road, and drove off at a clip on the straight section of dirt road, kicking up some dirt behind him as Petro drove alongside him. When he saw the road sign warning him about the turns up ahead, however, he slowed down in anticipation, and he soon saw the bends in the dirt road going back and forth up the mountain side.</p><p>He drifted through each turn at a safe yet quick speed without missing a beat, which he was quite proud of. The rocks and trees flew past him as he continued driving along the mountain road, and he soon reached a point where it ended, at another lookout point similar to the one along the road that they were at earlier.</p><p>However, there was a very clear difference between that one, and the one that they were at now: the view. It overlooked the city of Barcelona, and he could see the buildings gleaming in the afternoon sun past the mountain side. Breathtaking was the closest he could get to describing the view.</p><p>His amazement must've shown on his hood, since Petro looked at him with a slight smirk, amused. "Amazing, isn't it?" </p><p>Miguel nodded, shifting his gaze from the view to Petro when he answered him. "It is. Pamplona doesn't have such mountains surrounding it." </p><p>"Well, you have the Running of the Bulldozers. Each city has something that makes it special compared to the others." Petro said, before looking back at the view to enjoy it with Miguel.</p><p>"You're right." Miguel agreed. They were silent for a while as they just basked in the natural beauty of the outlook, before Petro broke it.</p><p>"Was the training useful?" </p><p>"Definitely. It was a challenge to travel uphill for such a long time, and the turns are harder to traverse since dirt has less friction." He had to work harder to ensure that he remained in control as he took the turns.</p><p>"You took them quite well, though. All we have to do is reinforce driving on dirt so it'll be second nature to you."</p><p>Miguel nodded. With all of this preparation, he was confident that he would show up in Tokyo a confident race car, ready to race and show off his skills. If he could tackle the Grand Touring Sports championship, he could tackle the World Grand Prix.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The World Grand Prix Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that hit Miguel when he disembarked from the plane was the hustle and bustle of Tokyo Haneda Airport. Some cars did double takes as they passed by him and Petro, and he kindly did some autographs for cars who recognized him while he waited in line for immigration.</p><p>In no time, they were out, and they tried to make their way to the Tokyo National Art Center through the swarm of reporters that were stationed outside the international arrivals exit. Miguel knew that the World Grand Prix was a high profile event, but he hadn’t seen so many reporters before.</p><p>They definitely weren’t only local reporters, since he saw some microphones with international news outlets on them like BBC and El País of his home country. However, it would take forever for him to get to the party if he stopped, so he pushed through with Petro, and they soon made it onto the major road leading to the city center from the airport.</p><p>The Tokyo skyline lit up the evening sky ahead, and in a matter of minutes they were surrounded by neon signs and busy cars going about the evening, whether it was heading home from work or to the various restaurants nearby for dinner. Tokyo truly was a city that never slept.</p><p>Miguel focused on staying with Petro; if they got separated, there would be no hope of him finding his crew chief while they were in downtown Tokyo. “Where’s the art museum?”</p><p>“It should be further up the road, once we pass the city center.” Petro replied.</p><p>Sure enough, the urban atmosphere slowly disappeared, and they saw a sign for the art museum directing them to a turnoff from the main road. The glass faced building which looked like it was floating on the lake looked architecturally stunning, and Miguel couldn’t believe that it was just a simple art museum.</p><p>They approached the red carpet after crossing a bridge over the water, where the press immediately gravitated towards him from behind the press barrier. Miguel recognized Nigel with his crew chief further down the red carpet past two racers he did not recognize, but he figured that he could meet up with his English friend if he was quick.</p><p>He pulled up behind the press barrier with Petro, smiling as they congregated to ask questions. <em>I’ll answer three, then I’ll go meet up with Nigel.</em> He resolved, as one of the reporters asked their first question.</p><p>"Miguel Camino! What made you want to become a racer?" </p><p>"It was an interesting change of pace from fighting bulldozers. I had already employed some of the strategies racers use while in the bulldozer ring, so it was just a matter of applying them to actual racing. Petro has definitely helped me in that!"</p><p>Petro smiled as he looked away bashfully. "You did most of the work."</p><p>"How do you like Japan?" </p><p>"It's great! We got through Haneda Airport fairly quickly, and the party already looks stunning from outside." </p><p>"How do you think you will fare in the World Grand Prix?"</p><p>"I've trained very hard for this competition, so I feel prepared. As for how I'll do, we'll have to see." Miguel said, chuckling. "I'm grateful for this opportunity given to me by Sir Axlerod."</p><p>He glanced at where Nigel was, and saw the dark green Aston Martin waving goodbye to the reporters and getting ready to leave to head inside. Not wanting to miss meeting up with his friend, he quickly waved goodbye. He had already answered three questions for the press, anyway.</p><p>"If you'll excuse me and Petro, we'll be heading inside to enjoy the party. Gracias!" </p><p>Petro had seen Nigel with his crew chief as well, and followed Miguel as they drove quickly across the red carpet behind the other racers still doing interviews to catch up with the English duo. It was a good thing that Miguel had caught them leaving when he did; they could see that there were already a lot of cars inside, and they would've most likely lost them in the crowd.</p><p>"Hey, Nigel! It's Miguel!" Miguel called out, ensuring that he was heard over the noise of the party going on inside. </p><p>Nigel had just entered the building with his crew chief, Austin Littleton, when he turned around at hearing Miguel's voice. He lit up when he saw the Spanish racer, and he held up a tire for a tire five in greeting. "Miguel! How've you been, mate?"</p><p>"Doing well. I could've used a longer break, but we're in the same boat on that one, aren't we?" Miguel said, laughing a bit.</p><p>Nigel laughed along as well. "Indeed."</p><p>Austin also turned around when he heard Miguel, smiling when he saw Petro. "It's very nice to see you again, Petro!" </p><p>"Likewise!" Petro replied, returning the smile. </p><p>"This party looks pretty great, huh?" Miguel remarked, looking around at the lights and music blaring, as cars mingled on the ground floor of the converted art museum.</p><p>Nigel nodded eagerly in agreement. "Yeah! I know Jeff and Lewis are around here somewhere as well. It's gonna be a lively party for all of us. Good way to destress before the big race tomorrow."</p><p>"I've trained Nigel very extensively for this competition, Petro. I trust that you've done the same?" Austin said with a slight smirk. Of course, it was all in good fun, but the two crew chiefs could be quite competitive; even more so than their racers.</p><p>"I have as well. We'll see tomorrow if our efforts have paid off." Petro replied. </p><p>"It'll definitely be lively, seeing how much effort was put into it." Miguel looked around further, and saw Jeff and Lewis near the sushi bar on the mezzanine, though their crew chiefs were somewhere else. No matter; the Grand Touring Sports gang was together! </p><p>"Hey! There's Jeff and Lewis!" He exclaimed, pointing at where they were with a tire.</p><p>Nigel spun around when Miguel pointed Jeff and Lewis out, and saw them as well. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go meet them!" </p><p>All four cars approached the two racers, and Lewis seemed to spot them first over their plate of sushi. He gestured at them with a tire, and Jeff saw them as well, waving hello. </p><p>"Miguel! Nigel!" Lewis greeted.</p><p>"Nice to see you both!" Nigel said, giving them tire fives, Miguel following suit.</p><p>"I see you've got some sushi. Care to share?" Miguel asked jokingly.</p><p>"The sushi bar is literally right behind you." Jeff pointed out, laughing. Obviously, he wanted all of the sushi that he had acquired.</p><p>"Of course I know that. I was joking." Miguel said. </p><p>"Where are your crew chiefs?" Austin inquired. Usually, they weren't seen without them.</p><p>"Oh, they went with Shu Todoroki's crew chief, Mach Matsuo, to take a look at our new pits. They left not too long ago; they're probably still at the street circuit. It's not that far away." Lewis answered.</p><p>The prospect of looking at the new pits sounded appealing to the two crew chiefs, and it was probably a good idea to familiarize themselves with them because they'd be using them during the race. "You guys will be okay if we go meet up with the others in pit row?" Petro asked.</p><p>The racers nodded. "Have fun." Nigel said. The two crew chiefs headed off, chatting along the way, probably talking about training techniques.</p><p>"So, what's good here?" Miguel asked as he eyed the sushi bar. He hadn't had anything since he got off the plane, and some dinner was appealing to him at the moment. </p><p>"Well, according to Shu, the maki sushi is the best. Those are the ones with the seaweed on the outside, by the way." Jeff explained.</p><p>"Shu's the Japanese racer, right?" Nigel asked, having seen his name amongst the other racers' names for who was competing in the World Grand Prix.</p><p>"Yeah! He was just here giving us sushi recommendations before he headed off to talk to other cars. He's quite busy; he and his crew chief planned this whole party themselves." Lewis said.</p><p>"Wow. That's a lot of work for only two cars. I mean, just look at this place!" Miguel exclaimed, gesturing at all of the decorations and catering. </p><p>"You guys will probably see him at some point though, when Sir Axlerod does the racer introductions." Jeff said.</p><p>"You're right." Miguel agreed. "I could go for some sushi. What about you, Nigel?" </p><p>Nigel nodded. "Dinner sounds good right about now. Besides, I've only had sushi in the UK, and I'm sure that it's not authentic." </p><p>"Same for me. We can have some authentic sushi. We'll be right back, guys." Miguel and Nigel headed off to the sushi bar, perusing the spread before they ordered. It seemed good, and they looked forward to getting some food.</p><hr/><p>A few hours later, Jeff and Lewis had wandered off to another part of the party as Miguel and Nigel stayed on the mezzanine, chatting about various things. It had originally been about racing techniques and the like, until it had turned into Miguel talking about his past as a toreador.</p><p>"And then, just as I thought that the bulldozer was defeated, it charged towards me!" Miguel recounted.</p><p>"What did you do?" Nigel inquired, wanting Miguel to continue the story.</p><p>"I tricked the bulldozer into hitting the arena wall multiple times, by accelerating towards the wall and drifting out of the way each time. It soon became tired, and chased me no more. Only then could I exclaim that the bulldozer was defeated!" </p><p>"Bullfighting sounds like a dangerous job." Nigel commented.</p><p>"Well, every job has its risks. Being a toreador just has very unique ones. Of course, it takes a special kind of car to do such a thing, but considering that we're all adrenaline junkies here anycar could be a bullfighter." </p><p>Nigel laughed, amused. "You're right about that, mate." </p><p>Suddenly, a voice came on the PA. "Ladies and gentlecars, Sir Miles Axlerod!" Miles pulled up, and drove under the water feature, which was turned off when he went under it.</p><p>"We'd better get down there so we don't miss our introductions." Nigel remarked, to which Miguel agreed with a nod. They descended down the ramp, and watched as the Range Rover proceeded to introduce the first racer, Carla Veloso of Brazil. </p><p>Miguel waited until it was his turn to be introduced, after Shu Todoroki, who he didn't manage to meet at all during the party. Oh, well, he was going to be next to him for the photo shoot, so he could talk to him then.</p><p>"From Spain: number five, Miguel Camino!" Miles announced.</p><p>Miguel drove onto the stage with a smile, driving under the water feature and stopping next to the oil baron. "Muchas gracias, señor Axlerod! I look forward to competing in the World Grand Prix." </p><p>"I'm glad that you accepted! Of course, I know that along with the rest of the racers from the Grand Touring Sports competition your racing season just ended."</p><p>"Well, for a competition that is for the good of the planet, I wouldn't miss it." Miguel replied, alluding to Miles's Allinol that the race would be run on.</p><p>"Right! You all will show the world what Allinol can do. Now, I heard that you were a bullfighter before you became a racer?" </p><p>Miguel nodded. "Si, the agility needed to defeat a bulldozer definitely helped me in my racing. I hope it will help me again in this competition." </p><p>"Well, I look forward to seeing you compete tomorrow. Good luck." </p><p>"Gracias!" Miguel thanked, driving off stage to park next to Shu Todoroki on the stage where all of the racers were, as Raoul CaRoule of France started his introduction. Only a few years ago, he was fighting bulldozers in an arena. Now, he was considered the best racer in all of Spain. </p><p>He could feel the pressure that he was under to do well for his country, but he remained confident in his abilities, helped by his training under Petro and his past as a toreador. This competition was his time to shine.</p><p>It was time to take the bulldozer by the horns.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>